


Swallow

by Lady_Amarant



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Demon Stiles, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mild Gore, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 11:59:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Amarant/pseuds/Lady_Amarant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter knows his nephew's boyfriend's true heritage. And he knows just how dangerous it really is as well as how much Derek is blinding himself to the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swallow

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Blink](https://archiveofourown.org/works/717237) by [Lady_Amarant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Amarant/pseuds/Lady_Amarant). 



Peter knows his nephew can’t see the signs. That he’s so love blind- so impressed by the little half human boy that he doesn’t see how his eyes glow from within. How his teeth go just a little too needle sharp at the sight of the blood on Derek’s torso, as if he was thinking about dropping to his knees and licking the proof of the kill off the man. He can see it, how his eyes just go soft and almost sad, as if the young man’s heritage was something to pity.

He knew better. Peter could remember during that dance- a formal or Homecoming or Prom, something ridiculous like that- how Stiles’s eyes had glowed honey-brown at the scent of the girl’s blood on his breath. How the two of them bent over her fallen form, her eyes fluttering and half-conscious (and how would the child react if he knew she hadn’t been completely under?), as if they were about to feast upon prey they had just taken down. Stiles had looked at his mouth like he had wanted to lick the remaining strips of flesh and muscle from his teeth and devour the blood smearing his skin. Peter had seen as the demon had rising inside the boy, turning the lovely lady lying between them into nothing more than a bag of meat and bone.

He had expected to just threaten the boy, bully him into helping him find Derek. Peter hadn’t expected to watch his hands twist and bones pop out of their sockets as inhuman, unearthly claws formed. But once he had seen that, he felt he should have expected the boy to grab him and pull him into a kiss. It had been messy and painful, as Stiles’s razor teeth and fangs kept slicing into his mouth as he mashed their lips together, all artistry and grace missing from the gesture. Peter would have laughed at the obvious fact this was his first time if his mouth wasn’t being invaded by an insistent tongue. It was almost endearing, how he covered the need to taste the young woman’s flesh with a sexual gesture. Peter had undone and slid his hand forward into Stiles’s pants, testing the waters. Seeing how far he could go.

Hearing the boy moan as he pulled an already aroused hardness out told him it was further than perhaps even he wanted to go. Seeing the girl had done something to the half human, putting him on the uncomfortable edge between staying who he was and falling into his deeply embedded instincts. Stiles had groaned, licking at the mix of Peter’s and the girl’s blood on his chin as Peter stroked him firmly, his own instincts telling him not to stop. His mouth started to move further down to his neck, making the wolf growl within his chest as those sharp fangs nipped at his skin. His hand tightened warningly on the boy’s erection, causing him to gasp and grip onto the older man with his claws.

It had been both unsurprisingly short and impressively long before Stiles shuddered in a very familiar way, and his hand had been covered by come, dribbling out over his fingers onto the ground very near the fallen female feature. The boy had tried to pull his mind back together after it had been torn apart by pleasure wrung out by another’s hand while Peter had looked at the white liquid on his hand. When it started to separate, he raised it to so the boy could see it with his glowing eyes, how the watery liquid fell down his fingers while the white portion stick stubbornly. “You came to the taste of the flesh of the girl you have feelings for in the mouth of a werewolf Alpha,” he had told him conversationally, watching the boy’s eyes go back to human and his hands grotesquely snap back to human shapes with the horror of realization. “You have no room to say anything about not helping me due to being inhuman.”

Peter watches Derek as the scene replays in his memories, wonders if his nephew knows how quickly the boy had shifted back to human and helped him out of guilt, and how attached he was, even now, to the beautiful redhead he had tasted. He wonders if Derek knows just how close Stiles is every day to ripping him apart, his teenage hormones unable to separate the need for sex for the desire for flesh.

He wonders if Derek knows every night after he sees the half demon, his own dreams are filled with gut-churning memories mixing with blood, sex, and fire.

**Author's Note:**

> The sequel no one asked for that I only wrote because the idea of Stiles initiating a kiss to lick bits of Lydia out of Peter's mouth wouldn't leave me alone! Go me! To be serious, it seems I can't go more than two seconds in a fandom without wanting to do something incredibly evil and twisted.
> 
> Stiles's teeth are based on what kitsune's teeth from Lost Girl looked like. Is Stiles half Lost Girl!Kitsune? The world shall never know...


End file.
